warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Moth Flight's Vision/Main article
200px |image2=BK-SE-8.png 200px |option1=Front |option2=Back |author=Kate Cary |cover artist=Owen RichardsonRevealed on HarperCollins.com |jacket designer=Ellice M. Lee |editions=Hardcover, eBook, Library, Paperback |publish date=3 November 2015 |isbn=ISBN 9780062291479 |preceded = Path of Stars |followed = Thunderstar's Echo |summary=In the earliest days of the warrior Clans, a young WindClan cat named Moth Flight is plagued by strange visions of the future—and soon, she will be called on a journey that will change the shape of the Clans forever. }} Moth Flight's Vision is the eighth book in the Super Editions. Blurb :At the dawn of the Clans, destiny calls. :The five warrior Clans are newly formed, and the forest is at peace—but much remains uncertain, and in WindClan, one young cat struggles to find her place. Moth Flight is troubled by visions of strange spirit cats that seem to call her toward the high stones in the distance . . . and by the rest of her Clan, who all still see her as a foolish kit with her head in the clouds. :When Moth Flight's distraction nearly causes a terrible accident, she is compelled to go on a journey that will reveal the truth of her dreams—and her own destiny. Moth Flight's path is one that no cat could have predicted, and it will determine the fate of all the Clans for generations to come. Detailed plot description :Moth Flight is asleep. She is dreaming of a terrible battle in which only two cats are fighting, a dark tabby and a black and white cat. She watches as a she-cat with blue-gray fur dies from a terrible wound. Moth Flight wonders why no cat is helping her, although a cat with fiery ginger fur watches over the blue-gray cat. Moth Flight tries to rouse the fighting cats to bury her, but then to her amazement, the she-cat that was dead then rises. The other cats do not seem fazed in the slightest by this miracle, although slightly relieved. Moth Flight has just dreamt about a leader dying then coming back to life. She then sees a big green moth flying towards the Highstones, and has an urge to follow it. :Moth Flight awakens to her brother, Dust Muzzle, who is wondering why she is sleeping. Spotted Fur jokes that only old cats sleep, like how Rocky sleeps in the afternoon. Rocky talks about how she could learn lots from him. Moth Flight realizes that Slate's kits- Black Ear, Silver Stripe, and White Tail - are missing from the hollow. Moth Flight and Dust Muzzle search the camp thoroughly, and Rocky tells them he had seen the kits playing outside camp, near the RiverClan border. Moth Flight wonders how he could let them out alone. Rocky retorts that watching Slate's kits was Moth Flight's job, and he thought she let them play there. :Swift Minnow scornfully tells Moth Flight that she never does what she is told to do, stating that she always brings plants instead of prey home from a hunt. Moth Flight goes with Willow Tail and Spotted Fur go to retrieve Slate's kits. Much to their relief, they end up finding the kits, who had been wandering on the moor. They spot Sliver Stripe stuck in a rabbit burrow, and see that Black Ear and White Tail are fretting on how they can rescue their sister. Willow Tail and Spotted Fur dig the hole wider to adjust to Moth Flight's body shape, believing that letting her squirm through the hole to rescue the kit is the better idea. Once inside, Moth Flight grabs Silver Stripe and hauls her up to the moor ground, saving her life. :During Silver Stripe's rescue, Moth Flight spots a waxy plant that seems to be some sort of water plant. Intrigued, she picks the plant and brings it up along with Silver Stripe. Willow Tail is annoyed at Moth Flight, asking her what she needs the plant for. Moth Flight tells her she wants to find out. Willow Tail tells her she cannot bring it with her, as the kits are too young to walk back to camp and they need to be carried. Moth Flight, dismayed at the thought of leaving the plant behind, asks if Spotted Fur will carry one of the kits on his back, and Black Ear agrees that he can ride there. :Moth Flight reluctantly agrees to leave the plant behind so she can later return and retrieve it. Willow Tail asks her why she cares about plants and when Moth Flight calls it interesting, Willow Tail tells her cats should not hunt plants. Spotted Fur tells her that cats are all different, and without that life would be dull. The cats set off towards camp when Willow Tail hears something and slows down, causing Moth Flight to get worried. Then she scents a SkyClan tom. As the group investigates closer, they find it is Red Claw, whom Moth Flight recognizes from a Gathering. She is confused when she finds Willow Tail is hostile towards him and demands to know why he is on WindClan land. Red Claw lazily tells them that he came to enjoy the sunshine. Willow Tail and Black Ear tell him that it is their land and that he should not be there. After arguing, Red Claw finally agrees to leave. The WindClan patrol returns to camp. :They arrive at camp, seeing Slate, who is worried about her kits. The kits run to her, and Silver Stripe tells her about being stuck in the rabbit hole. Wind Runner glares at Moth Flight, pointing out that Slate had asked Moth Flight to watch her kits. Moth Flight apologizes as Slate broke in saying she should have asked someone more reliable. Wind Runner gives Moth Flight a lecture about being more responsible. :After the lecture, Moth Flight wants to retrieve her plant, but Wind Runner says Moth Flight will go hunting with her family; Dust Muzzle, Wind Runner, and Gorse Fur. They set out, splitting up, Dust Muzzle hunting with Moth Flight. Moth Flight feels annoyed and frustrated with herself when she fails to catch a vole. Dust Muzzle retrieves it, and they head back to Gorse Fur and Wind Runner, who are arguing about what to do with Moth Flight. Wind Runner wants her to grow up and be more responsible, but Gorse Fur thinks that she just needs to find her own way. Moth Flight fails to catch a rabbit, but as she is apologizing, sees the moth from her dream. She is chasing after it when she starts to cross the Thunderpath. A monster is coming at her, but Gorse Fur pushes her to safety at the last minute. Wind Runner, who is furious that her mate and daughter had both had their lives endangered, temporarily exiles Moth Flight, deeming her a threat to WindClan. :Moth Flight sets off alone, following the green moth. Spotted Fur finds her and sleeps with her for the night, but in the morning she leaves him behind. She is crossing a field when a dog appears and chases her. A yellow tabby cat named Micah distracts the dog to save her as two other farm cats come to whisk her off to safety. After she is safely inside the barn, the farm cats who saved her introduce themselves as Mouse and Cow. Moth Flight worries about Micah and the dog, but Cow reassures her that he will be fine. :Micah finally comes back to the barn, and tells Moth Flight that she shouldn't be here, which confuses her. Micah explains that he had seen Moth Flight in his dreams and asks Moth Flight if she has dreams too. Micah says that his own dreams feel very real and are vivid, and Moth Flight says that her dreams are the same way. The four cats then hunt, and Moth Flight catches a mouse. Micah and Moth Flight sit together to eat. Micah asks what Moth Flight if she dreams about him. Moth Flight tells him she had vivid dreams of spirit-cats. She asks Micah what he dreams about, and he tells her that he dreams about Moth Flight and her Clanmates. Micah describes WindClan's territory and her Clanmates so accurately that Moth Flight knows he's telling the truth. Moth Flight wonders if Micah is part of her journey. :The next morning, Moth Flight sees the moth again and tells Cow and Micah that she has to follow the moth. Cow and Mouse try to stop her, but Micah urges her to leave, and says that he will travel with her to make sure she is safe. They both follow the moth and reach a cave mouth in Highstones. Moth Flight asks Micah to wait outside and she enters the tunnel. Moth Flight meets Gray Wing and other spirit cats. Moth Wing learns that the spirit cats live in a Clan, and Moth Wing comes up with the name StarClan. StarClan tells her that each Clan should have a medicine cat, a cat to care for the sick and injured. StarClan chooses Moth Flight, Cloud Spots, Pebble Heart, Dappled Pelt and Micah as the first five medicine cats. Moth Flight is tasked with giving this important message to the Clan leaders, which terrifies her. Half Moon gives Moth Flight a prophecy that StarClan will split the sky, then stars will rise, ending Moth Flight's dream at the Moonstone. :Moth Flight exits the cave and tells Micah about her dream and how Micah is fated to be SkyClan's medicine cat. Micah is interested, and they return to Fourtrees, where the Clans are having a Gathering. Moth Flight tells all the Clan leaders about StarClan's message. She tells each of the Clan leaders that the spirit cats will split the sky. The Clans are doubtful at first, but then a flash of lightning strikes a nearby tree, and it falls into the clearing, although no cat is hurt. The leaders agree that it was a sign from StarClan, and they had "split the sky," like Moth Flight said. The Clans agree to initiate medicine cats. Clear Sky, though reluctant, agrees to take in Micah as SkyClan's medicine cat if he can cure his kit, Tiny Branch, who is sick with a cough. :The next day, Rocky is sick, so Moth Flight wanders in search of herbs that will cure him. She encounters Micah, and worries about his safety in SkyClan, due to Clear Sky's reputation of being a stern leader. That night, Moth Flight and the other new medicine cats travel to Highstones for the first time as a group. When they touch the Moonstone, each medicine cat reunites with deceased friends in StarClan. The medicine cats agree that they should be allowed to share their knowledge with one another about herbs. They come up with a plan for each cat to visit every other camp to learn everything about herbs the other medicine cats know. StarClan is pleased, and promises to meet with them again next half-moon. :Moth Flight travels with Micah to RiverClan the next day, despite her mother being a bit uncomfortable with the situation. Dappled Pelt shows Micah and Moth Flight around her den and herbs that grow around the river, but they are interrupted by Night, who says that Drizzle fell in the river and is not breathing. Dappled Pelt is able to save Drizzle by pushing on her chest to expel the water. Moth Flight and Micah stay for the night in RiverClan's camp. Moth Flight has another dream about StarClan, which makes her uneasy. :Next, Moth Flight and Micah visit ThunderClan, to learn from Cloud Spots. They are given no trouble on the way to ThunderClan, and Cloud Spots is able to show them around and teach them what he knows, even introducing them to Milkweed's new litter with Leaf. The next day, Spotted Fur shows up at ThunderClan's camp in search of Moth Flight, announcing that Rocky is sick again. Moth Flight follows Spotted Fur to the WindClan camp, with Micah accompanying them. Moth Flight is able to treat Rocky, despite the WindClan cats' blatant disapproval of Micah's presence. Both the medicine cats realize that there is infection inside of Rocky's chest, and thy remember that Cloud Spots told them about a sap from a tree on SkyClan's territory that could cure an infection They head over to SkyClan's territory in search of the sap. However, Clear Sky finds them, furious at the fact that they are collecting herbs on his territory. Clear Sky demands that Moth Flight leave without the sap she had come to collect, and says that he should have never allowed Micah in his Clan. :Clear Sky sends Red Claw up the tree to try and stop Moth Flight. Willow Tail tries to protect Moth Flight, and pursues Red Claw up the tree. Micah climbs up the tree to try and break up the fight, but he stands on a rotting tree branch, and the branch snaps under him. Micah gets crushed by the fallen branch. Red Claw and Willow Tail end up falling as well, but they are unhurt. Moth Flight tries to help Micah, but he dies due to his spine being crushed. Moth Flight spends the night grieving beside the yellow tom's body, and Wind Runner arrives in the morning. :Gorse Fur arrives with Nettle, Blossom, and Acorn Fur. Helping each other, the Clan cats carry Micah's corpse from the glade. A grave had been dug for the medicine cat, and Clear Sky is there with Star Flower. Moth Flight blames Micah's death on the SkyClan leader. Moth Flight remembers being in Dappled Pelt's den a few nights ago, and Micah asked her to be his mate, and they planned their future with soft voices. :The cats hold a vigil for the fallen medicine cat, with each of them telling their own stories of Micah. Moth Flight wishes the yellow tom to find good hunting, swift running, and shelter wherever he sleeps, but she does not stay for the burial, and runs off with grief. Pebble Heart follows her, but Moth Flight does not want to go to WindClan and mourn. Pebble Heart suggests Moth Flight stay in ShadowClan for a while. :The two medicine cats make it to ShadowClan's camp, and she is welcomed by Sun Shadow, who supports her. Moth Flight settles into a nest. She eventually drifts into sleep, and has another dream of the flame-colored tom, going through the same ceremony with different cats. She sees the ginger tom staring with love at a starry tortoiseshell, realizing that this is StarClan, and wonders if she can find Micah. But she does not, and rips through the vision out of grief. :Moth Flight opens her eyes to find Pebble Heart pawing at her shoulder. She wonders briefly where she is, and then remembers that Micah died, before hoping that perhaps it was just a dream. Pebble Heart lays down some moss, and she drinks the water from it gratefully. Pebble Heart urges her to eat, but Moth Flight refuses. Moth Flight explains her constant dreams, and is irritated she can't sleep peacefully. :Pebble Heart says her dreams are important, and Moth Flight snaps at him. Pebble Heart asks if she wants to check up on Juniper Branch with him, but she refuses. So he leaves the den, and Moth Flight goes back to sleep. Moth Flight dreams that Micah is looking for her, but cannot find her. :Sun Shadow wakes Moth Flight up, and asks her to go hunting with him. Moth Flight agrees to this, and they go to hunt near some ditches. Sun Shadow talks about how he understands Moth Flight's pain, as his father, Moon Shadow, was already dead when he came, and his traveling companion, Quiet Rain, died soon after they came. But he doesn't feel that way now, instead feeling happy about his Clanmates. Moth Flight fails to catch a frog, but Sun Shadow catches it instead. They pad back to camp, and Moth Flight yet again refuses food. She curls up in her nest, and mourns over Micah again. :Moth Flight dreams of Micah, who tells her to be strong not for herself, but for something else. Moth Flight's twisted leg awakens her before Micah can finish his sentence. When Moth Flight wakes up, Juniper Branch has begun her kitting. There is swelling in the queen's belly, and the kits cannot come out. Moth Flight figures out the problem and helps Juniper Branch deliver three kits, Dusk Nose, Dangling Leaf, and Shade Pelt. Moth Flight realizes that Dusk Nose is not breathing and saves it by pushing the water out of its chest like Dappled Pelt did with Drizzle. Seeing the happy family only causes Moth Flight more grief from the realization that she could never be that happy without Micah. :One moon later, Moth Flight and Pebble Heart are collecting herbs. Pebble Heart says that the medicine cats missed Moth Flight at their recent meeting, and Moth Flight wonders when she will be ready to take up her duties again. Cow and Mouse, having heard of Micah's death, come to find Moth Flight. The medicine cats take the visitors to ShadowClan's camp, where Cow asks if Moth Flight will return to the moor to have her kits. Moth Flight realizes that the reason she has become so plump in the past moon is because she is carrying Micah's kits. She travels back to the moor, where she learns that Clear Sky is still tightening his borders. Her Clanmates congratulate her on her kits, and she begins training Reed Tail as WindClan's next medicine cat. :A moon later, Moth Flight begins to kit. She gives birth to four kits: Blue Whisker, Bubbling Stream, Honey Pelt, and Spider Paw. Micah visits her in a dream and tells her that someone is coming to visit her. Acorn Fur comes to WindClan's camp. She tells Moth Flight that she had a dream about Micah wanting Moth Flight to train her as a medicine cat. Moth Flight agrees, and trains Acorn Fur until Clear Sky forbids them from seeing each other. At the next Gathering, SkyClan does not show up. The other Clans are arguing over whether or not to shun SkyClan, as they don't show up for sometime. But suddenly, Sparrow Fur appears and announces that Tiny Branch was bitten by a fox. The medicine cats rush to save the kit, but he dies. Moth Flight is concerned for her own kits, and is relieved to find them safe. :The next day, Moth Flight is treating Rocky's joints when Blue Whisker falls off of Wind Runner's rock. The kit is unharmed, but Slate is revealed to have redcough. Moth Flight and Spotted Fur go to gather sap from SkyClan's tree, but SkyClan finds them and holds them hostage at their camp. Clear Sky believes that Willow Tail has been stirring up trouble simply to get revenge on Red Claw, and he plans to keep his hostages until Wind Runner apologizes for her Clan's hostility. A group of WindClan cats attack the SkyClan camp, and Willow Tail reveals that she has been causing hostility between the two Clans because of an event when she and Red Claw were rogues. Red Claw accidentally led dogs to their camp, causing the death of her friend and her brother. She is blinded by Clear Sky and dies, and Wind Runner has a broken leg, as well as a neck wound. :Wind Runner's wound becomes infected, and nothing Moth Flight does will cure it. Moth Flight decides to ask Dappled Pelt for help, but her kits follow her and Spider Paw falls into the river. Moth Flight saves him, and takes her kits back to the camp. She sees the green moth again. It seemed to be leading her to Highstones, and Moth Flight understands that she must take Wind Runner there. Gorse Fur is reluctant, but he finally allows Moth Flight to carry out her plan. Moth Flight, Dust Muzzle, and Spotted Fur manage to get Wind Runner to the Moonstone. There, Wind Runner loses a life but is gifted with eight more by StarClan. She takes the name Windstar, and is healed of her wounds. The other medicine cats take their Clan leaders to the Moonstone, where each receives eight extra lives. Thunder becomes Thunderstar, Clear Sky becomes Skystar, River Ripple becomes Riverstar, and Tall Shadow becomes Shadowstar. :The medicine cats meet at the Moonstone, where Acorn Fur reveals her growing affection for Red Claw. Moth Flight tells her and all the other medicine cats that they must never take a mate. Moth Flight explains that she is torn between her kits and her medicine cat duties, and that she is going to give up her kits. She sends Blue Whisker to ThunderClan, Honey Pelt to SkyClan, Bubbling Stream to ShadowClan, and Spider Paw to RiverClan. Each medicine cat takes an oath never to take a mate or have kits, so that they can better serve both the living Clans and StarClan. :In the manga, Moth Flight is treating Drizzle's injured leg when she hears that Blue Whisker is close to kitting. She visits ThunderClan, but Blue Whisker's kitting has begun. Moth Flight helps Blue Whisker deliver three kits, and, to her surprise, her other kits join her to welcome the happy family. She reveals to them that she expects to die soon. She sees the moth one last time, and she knows that she will go to StarClan a happy cat, and be with Micah once more. Trivia Interesting facts *Kate has stated that two BlogClan names were included in the first draft of Moth Flight's Vision - one starting with a S and one starting with an H; they were included because they belonged to loyal BlogClan members, and that they didn't overlap with other names in the storyline. Mistakes :A compiled list of the errors present in Moth Flight's Vision can be found here. Publication history *''Moth Flight's Vision'' (EN), HarperCollins (hardcover), 3 November 2015 *''Moth Flight's Vision'' (EN), HarperCollins (eBook), 3 November 2015 *''Moth Flight's Vision'' (EN), HarperCollins (Library Binding), 3 November 2015 *''Moth Flight's Vision'' (EN), HarperCollins (paperback), 1 November 2016Revealed on Abovethetreeline.com *''蛾飛的幻象'' (ZH), MorningStar (paperback), 15 April 2017Revealed on MorningStar *''Perhon Lennon näky'' (FI), Art House (hardcover), 2020Revealed on Risingshadow.fi See also *Allegiances *Chapter-by-Chapter notes *Character list *Book cover gallery Notes and references pl:Wizja Ćmiego Lotufr:Moth Flight's Visionru:Сны и видения Бабочкиfi:Perhon Lennon näkyde:Mottenflugs Visionzh:蛾飞的幻象 Category:Book article pages